


Second Hand News

by fancifulfiction



Category: Documentary Now! (TV 2015), US Comedians RPF
Genre: Documentary Now, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gentle and Soft: The Story of the Blue Jean Committee, Not RPF, Oral History, docnow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancifulfiction/pseuds/fancifulfiction
Summary: Clark Honus and Dixie Lynn were the power couple of the California rock scene in the mid-seventies. So what happened? For the first time, Star Factor is bringing you a special issue with the whole story about their tumultuous relationship, in Clark and Dixie's own words.





	Second Hand News

**Author's Note:**

> Documentary Now is not only an underrated show in general, but there's a microscopic amount of fanwork for it. Out of all the ideas and scenarios this show has given me, this one shone the brightest. Hope y'all enjoy something niche!

**Clark Honus and Dixie Lynn: A Retrospective**

Clark and Dixie certainly weren’t the first nor the last power couple in rock n roll, but they were one of the most memorable. Even beyond their time together they have separately been inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Dixie in 2004 for her storied solo career and Clark in 2015 with the Blue Jean Committee. A lot of questions still remain: was Dixie the reason for the Blue Jean Committee dissolving? Was their sudden marriage a publicity stunt? And what is the real story behind their tumultuous divorce?

Gathered here for the first time is a comprehensive account of their relationship, including articles and words from Clark and Dixie themselves.

**Clark Honus** : So why am I here again?

**_Jamie M. Tyler, reporter for Star Factor_ ** : This is for a special issue about you and Dixie. The whole story, beginning to end.

**C** : Why would you wanna write about that? Everyone knows the story.

**_J_ ** : Not all of it. And not from your point of view.

**C** : Not from my point of view... Okay, yeah. Where do ya want me to start?

**_J_ ** : You two met when she was the Blue Jean Committee’s opening act in 1974.What was your first impression of Dixie?

**_C_ ** : I never was more intrigued by someone in my life. I wanted her more than I wanted anyone else. And she hated me.

**Dixie Lynn** : Oh, I hated him. He was a total asshole.

**Rising Star Dixie Lynn to Open for Blue Jean Committee - Rolling Stone**

Hot off the trail of her new album, Summer Sand, Dixie Lynn has just been announced as the opening act for the Blue Jean Committee’s Catalina Breeze world tour. Dixie’s signature dreamy, effortless vocals and vivid lyrics made Summer Sand rise to Number 5 on the Billboard Hot 100. 

**Clark:** They wanted the band to do a photoshoot with Dixie. For promo posters and press releases. This was gonna be the tour of the summer and probably the tour of the year. We were doing the shoot on the beach, makes sense. She came in wearing this yellow dress that billowed in the breeze. And her hair. No one could ever forget that wild red hair of hers.

**Dixie:** I thought it was very strange that a band with such a distinct California vibe had such thick Chicago accents. It seemed phony in my eyes. Clark kept eyeing me and laying it on thick. That might work with other girls, but not with me. The photographer wanted me and Clark front and center. I didn’t want to be anywhere near him. But you’ve seen the photos. They’re classic.

**Ronnie Robin, photographer:** Clark and Dixie were clearly the stars. Those two just radiated tension. Most of the time the things that aren’t spoken are the most captivating images. That’s what I saw with them.

**Clark:** We all went to a bar after the shoot and she completely gave me the cold shoulder. After she got a couple of drinks in her, she just got mean. She says, “Don’t try anything with me, you sausage-slinging fuckface!” I laughed, which probably wasn’t the best idea but she was so tiny and it was just so funny to me. Then she threw a drink in my face! I’d never gotten that reaction before, wasn’t used to it. That chick was wild. 

**Dixie:** I did that? That makes sense. He was getting on my nerves that entire day…

**Dixie:** The label wanted us to record a single together, something we could use to transition from my act to the band on tour. I thought it was a ridiculous idea. My idols were Janice Joplin, Joan Baez, women that didn’t need a man in their act at all.

**Clark:** At first I wasn’t a huge fan of doing a song with Dixie. Sure, she was cute and I dug her sound, but I didn’t think her style meshed with what we were doing.

**Johnny Davis, record producer:** I just knew Clark’s falsetto and Dixie’s raspy, earthy tone combined would be unlike anything anyone had ever heard. 

**Clark:** That bastard tricked us into doing that song, but I gotta admit it turned out pretty good. I’m pretty sure Gene was mad that he didn’t write it...

**Dixie:** We recorded our vocal takes in the same booth, something about a more authentic sound? That had to be Clark’s way of being closer to me. He was a perfectionist about it, kept wanting more takes and listening to the mix. 

**Clark:** I figured if we had to do a song, we were gonna do it my way. 

**Dixie:** He didn’t trust me with any of it at first, but I snuck off and wrote a few verses anyway. There was no way I was going to let Clark run the show.

**Clark:** She just shoved some papers in my hand and told me to look at them. I thought I had made it very clear that I was doing the song, that she was only featured on it. But I read the lyrics and they weren’t bad. Far from bad, actually.

**Dixie:** It was an acoustic song, just me and him. The rest of the band was more than a little miffed that they weren’t really involved, especially Gene. It was during those sessions that I began to realize that Clark was dedicated to the music, and pretty damn good. I would’ve never told him that at the time, he’d get real cocky about it.

**Clark:** At the end of the day, me and Dixie really worked well together. About as good as two hard-headed people could, I guess.

  
  


**Blue Jean Committee and Dixie Lynn Hit #1 on the Billboard Top 100 with Rays of Sun**


End file.
